Find You There
by Inuyasharocks01862
Summary: Even when the sky falls and I've lost it all I know I will find you there


Disclamer: I don't own find you there by we the kings, AquaJos belongs to my boyfriend. I only own FireFang

I'm all alone  
Holding on to memories while you're moving on  
Let me take you back to when we first said goodbye  
'Cause I need you

I try because all that I can do is hope that love's enough  
To pull you close enough to hold you, I'll close my eyes  
And I see you

A few weeks had passed since AquaJose had completed his initiation in the Emerald Forest. His partner was an annoying wolf faunus named FireFang, she was sometimes quiet and reserved, but could completely 180 and become a rambunctious ball of white and energy. He still held on to memories of his late mother despite his father not caring about it. He wished he could go back to when he said goodbye to her, as he still needed her sometimes. At this moment FireFang rushed past him bringing a blast of hot air in her wake, and a fire wolf hot on her tail, her semblance was flame manipulation, which allowed her to create and manipulate all forms of fire, even fire dust. FireFang petted her fire wolf which despite it being made of literal fire was not burning anything.

AquaJos took a deep breath and called out to his partner, she looked up and gazed at him with her bright golden eyes. "The stars are beautiful tonight, would you like to oh I don't know…" "I'd love to watch the stars tonight." She said her wolf disapating.

Even when the sky falls and I've lost it all I know I will find you there  
Even when my heart stops I'll keep looking 'cause I know I will find you there

You know I will find you I'll find you I will find you there  
You know I will find you I'll find you I will find you there

So tell me why  
Why you want a world between us  
Let me try I know you know this time I mean it  
Say you still care and you need me

That night they sat at the edge of Becon cliff, and looked at the stars, the warm gental breeze toyed with there hair. AquaJos had stopped looking at the stars and instead was looking at his companion, he took in her white hair that had been turned silver by the full moon, her fair skin, that was covered in old scars, weather they were from battle or something else she had never said, the one thing he did know was that she still had a bandage covering her right eye, the wound he knew would leave a nasty scar, she had received that one when an Ursa had surprised him and she took the hit for him during initiation.

*sigh* "Before I came to Becon things were terrible for me, I was in a downward spiral for months on end, with no hope in sight. I gave up on ever being happy again and not caring about what happens to me." FireFang turned to look at him, gold eyes filling with concern.

So where'd you go  
Something in your voice, it says you're not alone  
Do you remember when I said I'd always be there  
Believe me

Even when the sky falls and I've lost it all I know I will find you there  
Even when my heart stops I'll keep looking 'cause I know I will find you there

"I started to starve myself, get my myself beaten up and resort to self harm. But everything changed on my Birthday, it wasn't a glimmer of hope but a spark or a new beginning, a fire that kept me from ending in my cold exterior, a fire that made me who I am now." FireFang's breath caught in her chest and her heart beat faster, AquaJos was looking her dead in the eyes now, as he kept talking. "That fire never gave up on me and still believes in me no matter what, that fire lit one in me and now it's my turn to keep the fire burning and going brighter than what it was when I first stood next to it." Tears had weld up in Fire's eyes she knew he was talking about her.

You know I will find you I'll find you I will find you there  
You know I will find you I'll find you I will find you there

We're timeless, we're fearless, we're all we've got,  
We're brilliant, we're broken, we're burning on

"The fire that now keep my heart warm, and that fire is you, you warmed my heart when all hope was lost, you gave me a purpose and now I'll never let go, because I'll make you shine brighter than any star in the universe. Thank you for making these last weeks special and saving me from disparity and ending it all. You are my Beacon of hope, I want to be yours for the rest of my days." Aqua placed his hand on Fire;s cheek and pulled her close, there lips met in a chase kiss. The rest of the night they spent it in one anothers arms. Aqua ended up having to carry FireFang back to there dorn, as she had fallen asleep in his arms.

Even when the sky falls and I've lost it all I know I will find you there  
Even when my heart stops I'll keep looking 'cause I know I will find you there

You know I will find you I'll find you I will find you there  
You know I will find you I'll find you I will find you there

Even when the sky falls and I've lost it all I know I will find you there  
Even when my heart stops I'll keep looking 'cause I know I will find you there

FireFang awoke the next day to find she was alone, the others hadn't bothered to wake her, checking her scroll she saw why it was Saturday, no school. She walked to the kitchen and finding her medication, in it's little plastic basket like always, took them. Someone had taken the liberty of pouring her a cup of milk, to take with them, there was also a plate with eggs and toast, her cousin had left it she knew that. There was also a note addressed to her beside it as well as a small box. She opened the box and found a simple black ring with a red flame on it, her symbol. The ring fit her perfectly. She remembered last night and smiled to herself. Picking up the note her smile only got bigger as she read it.

 _Last night when I was crying I told you it was because of memories of my mom, but the thing is that was a lie, the tears were because of the thoughts of things I would've done if I haven't met you. You literally saved me and I also fell deeply in love with you, at first I was hesitant and I thought you were anoying, and I was scared, I was very very sad but you talked to me and you called me cool, you asked for me to stay with you when you were in the hospital after initiation and my eyes glowed as I thought maybe she'd like to be my friend, but the closer we got the more my mind drifted and the next thing I know, I fell in love, my heart kept beating fast every time my scroll lit up with your notification, my mind was saying yes, she is the one and I hope someday to tell her, and thankfully I did because that same person is now my fiancee and I love you FireFang._

Even when the sky falls and I've lost it all I know I will find you there  
Even when my heart stops I'll keep looking 'cause I know I will find you there

You know I will find you I'll find you I will find you there  
You know I will find you I'll find you I will find you there

FireFang was sitting on her bed still crying when Aqua returned, her breakfast had long since gone cold, but she didn't care. She saw her fiancée and launched herself into his arms planting a big kiss on his lips, he returned the kiss, and they ended up spending the remainder of the day cuddling on Aqua's bed. The sun had long since set when the other half of there team returned, Aqua put a finger to his lips and pointed to the person beside him. FireFang had her tail wrapped around his waist, and an arm across his chest, her nose in his neck, and her ears twitching. A fire wolf was laying in front of the bed guarding her as it always did, only now it was also guarding Aqua. Aqua turned to Fire and gently stroked her face. He was so happy and it was all because they spent a night looking at the stars. He knew if the sky fell or his heart stopped FireFang would be who he would find.


End file.
